


Flip a grin, shake a thing, name a shame

by cutebutpsyco



Series: Ironstrange Bingo 2019 Fills [6]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: How Do I Tag, IronStrange Bingo 2019, M/M, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 14:49:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18317471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutebutpsyco/pseuds/cutebutpsyco
Summary: IRONSTRANGE BINGO. FILL: SPANKING ||It seemed that the Cloak had taken a liking of Tony’s ass and while Stephen couldn’t blame it, the entire thing was becoming annoying, especially when it decided to slap him in the middle of the Avengers’ meetings or in every occasion in which people could see them.





	Flip a grin, shake a thing, name a shame

**Author's Note:**

> So, an anon dropped this ask in my inbox when I asked for prompts for my bingo fills: _"Spanking" - the cloak keeps slapping Tony's ass. Tony is too embarrassed to let Stephen know he likes it. Stephen is too embarrassed by the cloak to notice. The cloak has to do everything around here._  
>  I changed it a little bit, but this is the idea. 
> 
> Then, I'm trying to do a fill per day from today until the day Endgame will kill us all so that I can fill some squares in all the bingos I joined. I'm sorry if I'll spam your emails. 
> 
> As always, nothing belongs to me and un-betad. Title from "Handsome man" by Robbie Williams.

It all started when the world was on its way to a brutal end along with half of the universe. And, at the moment, Tony couldn’t really bring himself to think who slapped his ass while they were in that Halloween fair horror house. He stored that thought away with a comment that wasn’t meant to leave his lips, and then went back to the matter in question. 

Once Thanos had been defeated, though, and everyone was back in their very much touchable form, Stark could go back to put together the pieces of his very destroyed life. After that Pepper left, Tony started to spend more and more time with the only people who weren’t involved in the Avengers’ downfall. As in, Bruce, Thor when he wasn’t in New Asgard and Strange. He still spent time with Rhodey, but he knew he was guilty of his conditions and while he really cared about Peter, he couldn’t stop to see the kid turn into dust every time he looked at him. 

But, the person he liked the most spent his time to was the wizard. Or Sorcerer, Stephen seemed to be extremely vocal about his title. Anyway, after a couple of months from the defeating of Thanos, Stark could say that they were friends and Stephen’s cloak seemed to have approved him if the enthusiastic hugs it gave him were something to go with. 

And, on top of everything, and despite needing, according to Bruce and Rhodey, almost an eternity for them to figure out, Stephen helped him to learn how to love again. It was different from any other relationship Stark ever had, and while he didn’t particularly like to make comparisons, maybe it was the best. It took them six months to understand that their feelings were reciprocated and six months before they started to try any kind of affair, but Tony didn’t mind waiting. Not when Stephen was the person Tony was waiting for.

“Hey,” He said, turning to look at his boyfriend who was smiling softly, the light of the dawn streaming through the half-opened curtains of their bedroom. “Good morning, sunshine.” 

“Hi,” Stephen answered, pushing his lips against Tony’s and shifting his body so that he was on top of him. Stark laughed into the kiss, his right hand went on his lover’s shoulder pushing lightly Strange away from him. 

“God, babe, I’ve a jet in twenty,” He whispered, and it was clear that he didn’t want to left the comfort of their bed. 

“I can portal you there,” Stephen answered, but he already pushed himself back from Tony’s body to get ready for his own day to the Sanctum. And once Stark was out of the bed, he felt the soft fabric of the Cloak smacking against his ass. It wasn’t the first time, since he and Stephen get together and, as the previous ones, he couldn’t deny that it was exciting. 

What he didn’t expect at all, was Stephen to blush and call back his relic. The man was kinky as fuck when it came to sex, though he could be worse than a blushing virgin out of the bed and Tony had always found it entertaining. He smiled, looking at Cloakie and then winked at it.

“I’ll miss you both, my dearests,” He said, walking outside the room. The truth was that he wasn’t the kind of man who felt ashamed for what he liked in bed, but he totally loved to see his boyfriend blush every given occasion, even if he never voiced that, maybe, he more than loved the Cloak’s attention. 

\--

Stephen couldn’t understand the Cloak’s recent behaviour. It wasn’t like it had always been the easiest relic in the universe, but whatever was crossing its mind was definitely embarrassing on a completely new level. 

It seemed that the Cloak had taken a liking of Tony’s ass and while Stephen couldn’t blame it, the entire thing was becoming annoying, especially when it decided to slap him in the middle of the Avengers’ meetings or in every occasion in which people could see them. The fact that Stephen tried to stop it every now and then, the Sorcerer knew, didn’t help at all. 

Stephen shook his head, his eyes looking over the edge of the book he was reading to the Cloak which was moping in a corner of the Sanctum Library. 

“Yes,” He said, and by now he wasn’t even questioning the fact that he was speaking to a piece of fabric. “I’m still angry with you, and I’m considering letting you there, tonight!” As if he could force the thing to do something it didn’t want to. 

As a proof to that very same thought, the Cloak peered up its helm and started back to floating; Stephen rolled his eyes and went back to his book, bothered a moment later by an incoming text message from Tony. Stephen stared for the beat of an eye to the “I’m back, and I’ve been missing you” text on the screen and then decided that study could wait the next day, starting to open a portal to the Tower. 

He would lie if he said that he didn’t miss his boyfriend. Between Tony going around the world to different meetings for SI and Stephen’s own travels around the multiverse, they didn’t manage to see each other in the past couple of weeks or so, or they just met once or twice for a coffee date. Strange had a very different idea of sharing the time with the love of his life. 

Once it saw the shining portal in the middle of the room, the Cloak flew through it, gaining an eye roll from its owner, and a moment later the Sorcerer followed. 

And the moment he walked through the portal he felt a smug smile appearing on his lips. The scene in front of him was definitely one of the best ways to be greeted with. Tony was on their bed, on his knees, his toned chest popped on his right elbow while his left hand was on his back - and it didn’t require a genius to understand what it was busy doing considering that Stephen could totally see his boyfriend’s erection -.

“Someone’s impatient,” Stephen said, his voice a whisper while he moved closer to the bed. Tony raised his eyes, and the usual whiskey brown hue of those was almost completely gone, in favour of a slightly darker and deeper one. 

“Do you want to do something?” He asked, moving his left hand and all Stephen could do was pushing himself on the bed so that he could see the base of the dildo Tony was using to stretch himself. 

“I think I’ll just watch you,” Stephen said, gaining a whine from his boyfriend. The Sorcerer, though, was already undoing the belts of his robes, feeling his own cock pushing against his boxers. 

He took off his clothes and folded them, feeling Tony’s eyes on him over the genius’s shoulder and being able to read in those his pleading. He took the lube bottle that Tony left on the bed and poured it on his hand, stroking his cock to full hardness.

He let his hands run on Tony’s ass, before going to the base of the dildo a moment later, his other hand on his boyfriend’s cock. And then, out of nowhere, the sound of heavy fabric against skin reached Stephen’s ears, followed, a moment later, by Stark’s moan. 

“Oh,” He said, his head tilting back a moment later and Stephen could see that he was keeping his eyes closed. Precome leaked from his cock and Stephen pushed the dildo further into his lover’s ass, knowing exactly what to do to hit his prostate and missing it on purpose. “Harder.”

That seemed to be enough for the Cloak to accomplish while its other side went to wrap around Stephen’s dick. That was totally uncalled for but not something to think about right now, so the Sorcerer stored the thought away, deciding to give up to pleasure. 

He drew the dildo out from Tony’s ass the moment the Cloak spanked him again and Stephen could totally hear the genius holding his breath. That had both his hand and his hand to stop immediately. “Color?” Stephen asked.

“Gr… Green,” He said, bucking his hips against Stephen’s hand, desperate for friction. “Fucking green.” 

And that was all the confirmation both him and the Cloak needed to resume their work. Stephen aligned himself with Tony’s asshole while his relic moved again against his cheek, this time harder than the previous before rubbing it with soft moves. “Fuck me already, Strange.” 

Stephen smirked, his hand leaving momentarily Tony’s dick to hold on his hips while he entered his thigh ass. The Cloak didn’t wait for a command from its owner — as it didn’t prior, to be honest — and replaced the Sorcerer’s hand around the genius’s dick. And that seemed to push Tony’s limit because he let his arm to wrap against Stephen’s neck, eyes sealed closed and moved his hips back to meet his boyfriend’s thrusts. His breath was fastened, and it didn’t require him to speak for Stephen to know that his climax was approaching. 

“I’m close,” He moaned, letting his head to rest against Stephen’s shoulder. The Sorcerer smirked, his eyes going on Tony’s neck, rapidly followed by his lips and then he adjusted the angle so that he was hitting Tony’s prostate. The Cloak fastened the pace of its stroke to meet Stephen’s and a moment later Tony was coming. Stephen followed shortly after, collapsing on the bed and dragging Tony with him a moment later. 

“Are you ok?” he asked, just to have Tony to sink back in his arms. The genius nodded against Stephen’s chest and a soft smile appeared on his lips. 

“More than ok,” He whispered, and Stephen couldn’t help but smile. “Do you think Cloakie is up to join us more frequently?” 

Stephen just smiled, using his magic to clean up the bed and said conscious relic before letting it wrap them in its embrace. “I think all we can do is to wait and see.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are the air I breathe and the reason why I write, so make ur girl happy.
> 
> **wanna say 'hi'? do you have a prompt for me?** find me on [tumblr](https://ironstrange-is-the-endgame.tumblr.com/).  
> find my entire ironstrange bingo card on [dreamwidth](https://myrcellabaratheon.dreamwidth.org/3827.html) and [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/posts/511160).  
> 


End file.
